redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SalemtheCruel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ~Jewel of Malkariss~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 21:11, October 21, 2010 Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:FF Well, it could be that people just aren't online right now. A major time for users to be on is 2:00-3:00pm Eastern time, or 7:30-9:00pm Eastern time. Users may not also have seen it yet; but they will. I shall review it, if you would like :) And I am glad you joined! We are grateful for all the users we have! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I'll look at it in the morning, it's 10:00 right now and I'm on my iTouch, which doesn't work well for editing. Unless Holly gets to it first I'll replace the bullets with the spacers I use for my fanfic. Ttyl--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 03:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want me to, I can go through your story and separate out the gigantic blocks of text. Oh, and if you have any questions you can ask me as well.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 15:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, you deleted them. Would you like me to make it easier to read? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was reading you fanfic Jewel of Malkariss but I lost my place, I have some criticism that may help: After a creature talks, start a new paragraph, it will make longer and less confusing for your readers. Try to tell the reader whois speaking a little more, which will also make less confusing. I just notied that Rorc and Holly have the same criticism. Also one more thing, if you use my advice try not to over use said, try other words to use, if you can't think of any, find a thesaurus. This is what my writing teacher tells me to do, I hope I helped--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad :) I see... so Jewel and Slagar ARE in love! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I love that song :) Linkin Park is a great band... they rock! (pun unintended) Have you listened to New Divide, Waiting for the End, Hit the Floor, Numb, What I've Done, Leave Out All The Rest, or Shadow of the Day? (that's a lot!) Those are my favorite songs by Linkin Park :-) Hey, btw? The next time you want a page deleted for good, place this at the top: and an admin will see it and delete the page for sure. What you did with Like father, Like son was simply blanking it ;) If you put the template on it ( ), then I'll erase it permanently from the Wiki. Thanks! -Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally overdue congrats, but congrats on JOM being the featured FF! Took me longer than normal to update it, so JOM got a lot of time up there... have you read the new featured, The Rise of Freedom? It's long, but one of my favorites by our good friend Skip ;-) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I shall :) Have you read my fanfics? I have one completed, Bluestripe the Warrior, and two that are halfway done, Hollyfire's Tale, a sort-of biography, and The Shieldmaiden, a fun fanfic for my friend, Shieldmaiden :) I think you'd like them... would you mind reading them, when you have time? :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have read all you have on your fanfics. I have read every single bit of every fanfic (except for three) on this Wiki. I may make an account, and I probably will make more once I'm done with Sisters, but they aren't. (BTW, I had the plot before the title, I know its kinda lame) Happy Birthday Well Happy Birthday! Great songs! And happy belated birthday! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) An idea Sounds interesting... going crazy, is he? Hey, just an idea. If you'd like more critics, you can go to our mother Wiki, the Redwall Wiki. You automatically have an account on there, and you can see your blank userpage here, and your blogs here. The leading admin there, LordTBT, has different rules about fanfiction, you have to have them on a blog setup and you can't have character pages, but more people will see your stories :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) That's quite the cast there. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:30, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No, you can't XD I'm locking you up for dreaming. Never heard that song... -ponders- Hey, can you check out a new fanfic I've just started? FOR YOU!! It's called The Love War. Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'm glad! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Liberties are fine. Indeed, RIP to MJ. Have you been keeping up with The Love War (changed the title to The Bridge)? =D I updated! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Um... well, (first of all, I love her name!) if I used her, I would probably give her a knife or something to replace the flintlock... not out of offense to you, her creator, but I just don't like guns. I probably wouldn't have her come to the island, but later on in the story, two characters run away from the island to Salamandastron, where another war is being fought. I'll have Siri there! Thanks for your help! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) That's really good... I may change one or two things, but otherwise... thanks a lot! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) It is, and thank YOU for the praise :) Update! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for letting me have Siri to work with! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well... wasn't where I was going, but not a bad idea :) It could work out... once again, thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm updating way faster than normal... I usually have a week in between to plan, so it isn't as good as I'd hoped... it'll also be way shorter than normal... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it! -goes to update- Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... I shall look at it in a sec :) Happy American Thanksgiving indeed... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't really an update, lol. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Update :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I shall, and I'm glad you liked it :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No, you don't XD I just wondered because Slagar named one of them... important update on The Bridge :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 01:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Good update. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I updated, too. :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I will :) One thing, in Son of the Scourge. I thought Redtail was an otter and Bluddclaw was a rat/stoat? How could they be brothers? (I still think Redtail + Beth would be good ;) ) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you! I don't think it's that great but...Would you like to be updated on it? I like Jewels of Makariss from what I've read. KIU! Yeah, I hope Holly gets back soon-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:00, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. You don't have to update right away. You're much better than me though. I hardly ever update. It's probably 'cause I'm writing two other stories and all my creative juices go into one of them. It's sad...-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:PROLOGUE My initial thoughts: Enter when a new beast speaks (I know I keep saying this but it makes it much easier to read so more people will read it.) And its long. Which is not necessarily a bad thing. Now...Badrang survived! Rose died and Martin did all that for nothing! Voodoo-strange...Gwen is strange and she may have helped kill Rose! Very strange...At first I thought that Apex and Gwen may like each other but then she made that evil voodoo doll...Gwen and Apex died! So now Badrang probably wants revenge and is helped by voodoo. Strange but interesting. Do you think it's helpful that in my comments and sorta repeat what happened then add a few opinions? Well...looks interesting!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahh! I had it all typed out then it wouldn't send and now I have to redo it! Anyways...so that sorta explains the complex relationship between Tramun and Badrang. Is he being nightmared because he didn't fulfull his promise? Maybe he's seeking revenge on Tramun. I've noticed you sometimes put a speaking term on both sides of dialogue. IE She whirled around in her chair. "Hello" She spoke It's sorta repetitive. Pretty good-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 10:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I added a small bit to Chapter 8. I also tried to fix the spacing but I don't know if it worked. Please comment-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 10:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I just would like to enter the dialogue but for some reason I can't.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 11:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:PS: I think I looked at it...pretty interesting. Lots of goodbeasts and badbeasts mixed That's fitting in a funny sort of way!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 12:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm willing to read some of this stuff for you but I think what you really want/need is a real beta. Just FYI. Now for Badrang's return...:Enter when a new beast speaks. At the beginning I think you mean Armand but you put Apex. It's a bit unclear at that part. So Tramun's there...that'll be interesting...and now he's dead. Badrang and him always had a strange relationship. As for Lainarch the Scourge, I'm assuming his son is supposed to be THE Cluny the Scourge. I don't know if that's right with the timeline. I have a feeling Armand was threatening to do some sort of voodoo thing on him. In a few places there are grammar and tenses mistakes but it's pretty good. -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, go Scourge!! (back now) Update soon... and I love Bohemian Rhapsody!! One of my faves!! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 02:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Update Bridge. Will finish later. Have to go now. ~Holly I will. I'm glad Segalia is betaing you, I was more or less just editing. A beta is helpful... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Congrats on finishing JOM! I haven't finished Chap. 4 yet, don't worry =) My life is busy right now, as I've got my friend's dad's funeral coming up, but I'll update =) `Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Update The Bridge =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Will.i.am? Wow... can't imagine him in a movie, psh! Sure, I'll review them both =) Honestly, I haven't finished reading JOM yet, but I will.... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww, I hate suspense =/ Sorta-reviewed on SOTS Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 01:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, will read it ^.^ Idk, never heard either of those songs =P Updated! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 02:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, will totally review it =) Glad you like TB! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Eh, that ain't ranting. Ranting's when yer mad. I liked when Jewel met Cyrus and Bella. Sure, I'll review now. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, that sounds interesting... you probably want to finish Sale's Fellowship first, though =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what'd'ya think of the new layout? I'm not so sure about it... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but as I haven't really been reading JoM I think you'd rather have someone else who has been reading it beta it for you. As I am also doing another betaing job I don't have a lot of time. Maybe you should ask Skipper Rorc. I will however "beta" this chapter of Badrang's return. Good description. Malwyze cowers quickly. Remember to split up the dialogue. The fight was a bit strange but good. The brothers don't die easily. Badrang's attacking Redwall Abbey! Overall it was good though it was a bit confusing at times. Good job!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Took meh a while, sorry. Well, the Redwall Wiki is based mainly just for information on the Redwall books, so you have to put the FF on a blog. That's really his only rule, but tell me after you've posted on your blog, and I'll tell some of my friends that I know =D Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Another of LordTBT's rules- it has to be "legit Redwall". Like, no guns, no timetravel, no magical powers, etc. Sorry =P He'll delete it otherwise. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) As in, you have an idea but want my thoughts or you really aren't sure? In either case I'm happy to help. He survives so he probably wants revenge on Badrang. Maybe during a crucial part of Badrang's attack on Redwall Malwyze will show up and interfere, not necessarily with the Redwallers but definitely not with Badrang. Or he could try and assassinate him. Or he could meet a pretty young stoat who nurses him back to health and they marry, raise a family and live in peace for the rest of their days. He could become a grey character. Or you could combine some of these ideas. I hope this helps!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Good! I'm happy to help-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. You're welcome! And I updated on my fanfic! End of Chapter 8! Please comment-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) My computer wasn't let me edit so I couldn't get back to you earlier (about your comment on my fanfic). Thanks! I'm glad it was a good update. When I first wrote the story it was supposed to be randomly suspended in time. Then I had need of a specific character and it is now a prequel to TSQ (the Sable Quean). I think it works. I would have had more repeated chars if it had been meant originally to be a prequel to TSQ and therefore a sequel to Doomwyte but I didn't. Thanks again!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have a lot of otters in my fanfic already...is Blossom one of your chars? Which one? I don't really know where SRV is going. Maybe when I sorta outline it I'll figure it out. I don't know if she can be in it or not. If she was would I know her secrets and/or would someone in the story figure them out? I could try to put her in my story. I just don't know yet, sorry.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) S's F and Laney It depends on how strange it gets. :) I'm sure it'll be fine. You're welcome. Well I never said she couldn't be in it. I just said I needed to know a bit more about her and SRV. She may just turn up. -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) THose guys actually seem to have a better chance of getting in. Grovelum needs reinforcements and his old friend shows up. I think I could work them in. And Rori and Carma may have something. These two will be very interesting additions. I may take a bit of creative liscense but I'll be sure to ask you questions. Thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem No problem. And about the ideas... Well, again, I would like to see quite some of that owl, Blacktalon. Maybe a new character or two, but again, your only on the first chapter, so I guess that would apply. :P Good luck on that story. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 00:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :P Ok. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 00:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :P Excellent idea! ^^ THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 02:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yet another good idea, I'm going to play around with that one. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 17:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I added the update. I'm going to be doing an update or two every day, just to let you know. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 18:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 18:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. :TO THE P.S. Again, ok. :D Sorry for taking so long Thank ye mate, for welcoming me to this wiki. I checked yore fanfic, and I like it so far. I wonder, would ye like to check my Slagar fanfic?. Hope we can be friends, chat later :). Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to? Would ye like to be updated in me fanfic, mate? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 21:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Check out my profile on the normal redwall wiki. At the bottom is the Update list, inside a tab. Just put yore signature in there. PS: Couldn't, put I'll check it later. :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 22:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ? Great! Have you put it on his page? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Take our Polls, please =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Idea for Bloodhunt I have an idea for Bloodhunt, if your still working on that. I wanted to give some thanks. So, if Leo meets a new character (you can name him/her) and befriends him/her? :P THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 15:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Excellent idea. Go ahead and use it. :P THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 22:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you please take our Polls? Thanks =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Finished Chapter 4 and started chapter 5 in The Bridge =) You wanted Siri? You have Siri. Unfortunantly... she is not in a very tolerant mood. Reader discretion advised, please. 13:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but I'm leaving right now so it will probably be later. Sorry, this is just a really busy part of my life right now! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea for The Blademaster's Tale Here's a list of some things I always try to include in starting a new fanfic: # A villain- make him ferocious and cruel, frightening yet mysterious. # A goodbeast warrior- again, feared yet mysterious, powerful yet gentle. # A setting- Redwall or Salamandastron, usually. You know, where the main battle will take place? For instance, in Son of the Scourge, your setting was Redwall. I try to use both, like in the Ultimate War, but it sometimes makes the fanfic just more confusing. It's your choice; most readers can follow both settings, but it's harder to write like that (for instance, in The Bridge, it's harder to update on Violet, Adrian, and Siri, instead of just Adrian and Violet, or just Adrian and Siri). See what I mean? # A problem- villainous hordes of vermin hellbent on conquering Redwall, or a hero scouring Mossflower for revenge. You established a great villain in Armuk, he sounds very dangerous, so that front doesn't need work. You basically need a Goodbeast, and the rest will kind of fall into place. (I forgot a lot about Armuk, so if something I say doesn't make sense, just change it so that it does =P ) I really enjoyed hearing about Jewel, so maybe a female warrior/goodbeast is your strength? Maybe, since #3 is probably Salamandastron, you'd like a female badger lady? Or a high-ranking lady harewarrior? I can help with names if you need them. Since you obviously mentioned a Blademaster in the title, maybe the lady harewarrior is the Blademaster? Maybe a little-known sister of Feryn Kordyne? Number four, I can't really help you with until you come up with a goodbeast. I can guide you really any direction from here (and remember, my list was just a guideline). Oh, and by the way, I think it would be best if you replied on this Wiki, as most of your readers so far aren't on here, and therefore won't get any spoilers ;-) You aren't annoying me, btw. You can't do that =) Hope this helped, Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohh! Are they at Salamandastron yet? If not, you could have them trying to get there, while there's an old badger lord on the throne and Armuk is attacking. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, Son of The Scourge sounds like a good fan fic, I will probably read it when I get the chance to, if thats ok with you Salem? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:24, April 21, 2011, (UTC) P.S I hope to read it once I have the chance to :) Hi. Hey Salem, thanks for the reply oh and I got ye something for being an awsome friend :) Gives Salem a chocolate and muffins. I hope you like your presents, Salem.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 12:37, April 21 2011, (UTC) P.S I will read The Blademaster's Tale, tomorrow, and see how good it looks, and I will give it a good review :) Muahahahaha! >:) Hey Salem, I am here to invade your talk page >:) (Sends in soldiers and takes everyone captive) you can give me the lyrics now, I have the time to read the lyrics and your fan fic.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 05:22, April 22, 2011, (UTC) Hey Salem, I read chapter 1 of your fan fic, it was awsome, and I will read chapter 2, I left a good review about chapter 1, so, lets chat my friend.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 07:34, April 22, 2011, (UTC) Great :) (sits down next to Salem) so do you know that there is an RPG wiki for Redwall? which I use more often than Redwall Wiki.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 07:53, April 22, 2011, (UTC) Well, Redwall Wars Wiki is a RPG (Role playing games) site for all whom enjoy role playing, plus you can upload your art and do fan fics on there aswell, and you get to make your own characters on the site, plus there are few rules ya have to follow and don't forget to fill in your profile, its a really nice site. Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 08:16, April 22, 2011, (UTC) P.S If ya want a link, I am happy to give it to you. Sure thing, here is a link to my one blog chatroom Chatterbox where we can talk about stuff like the fan fic you just mentioned. Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 08:30. April 22, 2011, (UTC) Sure thing, would ya like to chat about it on Chatterbox, read the rules of my RPG/chatroom, Chatterbox then we can chat about your fan fic on Chatterbox, if you like to, just fill in your Redwall Wars profile before we chat on Chatterbox.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 08:45, April 22, 2011, (UTC) RE: Comment/Submit Well, I am very happy to help, here is an exsample of what you need to do. Exsample Niko Banks Gender: Male Eye color:Light sea blue Species: Mouse Place of Origin:Redwall, Mossflower Appearance:Niko is an avrage height mouse, he is 2 inches taller than the other mice but he is very warm hearted. He also has natural color fur more likely ginger color also wears a green habbit or a light brown and blue. Weapons:Niko carries sevral kinds of weapons from knives to daggers and pistols to an AK-47 or anything else he can use against his enemies. Personality:Niko is a kind hearted beast and is always thinking of others he also has a great since of humor and is a real flirt with the ladies though he is shy around them. He can be really loyal to his friends and is always coming up with ways to make his friends laugh even if they are not in best of moods. Backstory:Niko was born and raised in Redwall Abbey, Mossflower country, at the age of 13 he was a victim to Cluny's terroreism, After a month of Cluny's death, Niko moved from the abbey to Vice City where he met an otter who helps him for a new start in the shrimping business which was an underground cover for a gun and drugs smuggling ring so far there is not much known about Niko at this momment. Niko is best friends with his childhood friend Mike and has an elder sister named Dian. Age:16 Relationships: Mike (Best friend) Melinda (Girlfriend/wife) The Abbot (Father figure/friend) Family: Diana Banks, (Sister) Melinda, (Wife) Jason Voorhees, (Brother in Law) Lem, (Brother in Law) Rei, (Father in Law) Lit, (Mother in Law) I hope this exsample helps you, Salem.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 09:08, April 22, 2011, (UTC) No problem and take your time my friend :P Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 09:22, April 22, 2011, (UTC) How to make it longer: have Armuk attack Redwall and lose, but regroup his army, then attack Salamandastron (I'm assuming you want him to attack Salamandastron), thinking he will win, to gain troops to win Redwall. That is how to make it longer =) Include unneeded action ;-) Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 20:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I FINALLY updated Legend Of Tyvan. Check it out! XP THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 23:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Salem :) Hey Salem, I'm on speeqe right now, would you like to chat rpg or something, I am feeling very lonley and I miss having you or Redwall Wars speeqe, PWEASE come onto speeqe my friend.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:05, July 11, 2011, (UTC) Hello Hi Salem, I was on speeqe, but I left a message for you, on the speeqe, you are normally on by now, but strangely, you have been coming on late, and speeqe is becoming less fun :( Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:42, July 30, 2011, (UTC) Alrighty, Sale, what's goin' on? HollyLove Conquers All 12:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It depends. Some of them are. In most cases, the users just simply stopped logging into this wiki/the wiki system. A lot of the users posted their stories on here, then update more regularly on the Redwall Wiki (that's how it is with my stories). Some users just don't want their stories anymore, and some just find that life gets in the way. If you're looking to adopt a story, I'd 1) check if they have the same story on the RW (if they do, then they're still working on it. Follow it there), if they don't, then I'd send them a message and just inquire about it. HollyLove Conquers All 14:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I think it's safe to say that these are abandoned. Read the messages I posted on the talk pages, though, before you start editing, please. I want to be sure that you agree. *Ziral Silvertail's Quest *Alkena The Marlfox *If you want it, my fanfic, Dawn's Final Star. You can rewrite or change anything as necessary, I don't really care :P *If Springfern's other story, Bloodbane Castle, is abandoned too.... you have it, I guess. It's in the Abandoned Fan Fiction category.. There are a few more but I think maybe it would be good if you didn't overwhelm yourself.... let me know if you want/need more. HollyLove Conquers All 11:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I made you a signature ;-) Feel free to change stuff as you'd like, or don't use it. It won't hurt my feelings :P SaleBeware the Son of the Scourge! Hope you like itttt =) I just picked random colors so you can probably change it at will. HollyLove Conquers All 11:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay =) HollyLove Conquers All 17:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is the part only a short one. Its a dialouge between Eyegrim and Dana Nightshade "And you will really mangle them?" "No, Dana that I will not. I've made them just a trap. "Eyegrim chuckled. "They will try everything to save their two friends. But they will act rashly. And then we beat them!" Dana took a long look at her Lord, then she asked:" And if you wrong? What if they give up their friends in order to save themselves?” "Good question. Then I'm going to have to think of something else. However, I doubt that this happens. The father of this cheeky girl would have killed me on the spot. No, believe me Dana. They will come. "Eyegrim stroked the vixen tenderly on the head. "And now go and tell the guards; they should keep their eyes open and tell me of any unusual incident. "With a slight bow Dana left the tent. Eyegrim not need to wait until Half-tooth got to him into the tent and announced that dozens of sparrows had left the Abbey and distributed over the forest. "So they want watch me out of the air? Not bad but not good enough yet." Eyegrim looked at Half-tooth, a cruel glint in his eyes. "It's been a while since I ate fresh meat. Kill the sparrows! " Laterose and brush were lying in their tent as they slept and awakened suddenly by a terrible noise. The air was filled with twittering, cawing and the beating of wings. And again the sound of sharp beaks and claws which met in flesh. Now and then a thud when one of the opponents crashed. "What's going on out there?" Brush was scared to tears. Laterose grabbed the little bell that stood still in their tent and rang it. Immediately became a guardian, a ferret into the tent. "What do you want? When it comes to food forget it! Lord Eyegrim has ordered you will get exactly the food only when he says "" That's not the point but what is going on out there?" Lateroses brought the soldier to grin. "Outside? Blachbeak and his crows just take apart your sparrow friends! Ha, finally tonight's meat again! "When he saw the horrified faces of the prisoners, he laughed out loud. "Oh, that would fall was fine for the ladies? I will give notice that you want nothing of the fowl. Is even better so, leaving more for me and the boys!" Still chuckling ferrets left the tent. Eyegrim 11:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Done; you're now an admin :) Idk how much power you have though, so.. yeah... contribute well! HollyLove Conquers All 19:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Salem! I just discovered this wiki; I might add my stories to it to see if I get any more comments here than elsewhere, if that's allowed. Also, I took a look at your SBTA slideshow and noticed that you mixed up the names on mine and Kalm's pictures so I fixed it. Is that OK? God Bless, -Scotty What's Up? I thought you said you had it figured out...? But I don't mind, what do you need help with? :) -ScottyBlue (durned signature is still goofed up) I've had "train wrecks" like that before, too. What specifically would you like help with? Would you like to show me what you have so far, or would you just like to give me an outline of it? -Scotty That sounds pretty good so far. What would you like me to help you figure out here? I'm a wee bit confused. -Scotty I'm not planning to spend much time here, though; the RW wiki is my main "home". I just was searching for some more comments for my stories, if I'm allowed to have them on both wikis. I just asked Holly if that was OK but she hasn't gotten back to me yet. -Scotty Yay! Well, all righty, then! :) I'll start making copies as soon as I can; still have a little bit of Schoolwork to do first. See you in a little bit! -Scotty Hey Salem. Sorry I haven't been active: I'm going to continue on Legend of Tyvan after I write this message. I was thinking, after I'm done my story, perhaps we could do a collaboration story? Perhaps with Salem and another one of my characters. (most likely Skyvar if he lives to the end) Well, see ya. :P Wut? 18:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sale, just to let you know that I've made you a bureaucrat now. You have full access to everything on the Wiki, including editing locked pages *which we shouldn't have any* and editing the layout.. please don't add any more bureaucrats but you do have access to making people admins.. yes, anyway I hope this is helpful, now you are the lead admin when I'm not here (and probably even when I am) :) Thanks for your service to the Wiki! Let me know if you have any questions. HollyLove Conquers All 12:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Just go ahead. There's no way to tell if an anonymous user is ever going to come back/finish it. HollyLove Conquers All 12:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Aww look. Its the pathetic bitch who begs people to comment on her shit art. What a faggot. ~SableQueanVilaya~ 23:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Sable Can you get onto Wiki Chat? http://thechamberofaffinity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Niko Banks 16:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm sorry I took so long with that story. I just can't access a computer!!! So I typed the first part of the story off this mobile device. Boy does it SUCK!!! Yes, I KNOW it sucks. Blame the fact that I can't get hold of a computer and sit down to write out a proper story. Please don't kill me over this story's suckiness. I promise I'll improve it when I get access to a computer. :( Dumb thing wont even let me indent this story. :( You know how I managed to even post this story? Well, I made a BLANK post on my blog (you know, the ome you've been staring at for weeks in annoyance ) and then EDITED the blank post to write the story. So it wont let me write a blog post, but it will let me type a story in an edit. God give me a computer with Internet!!! Anyway, I'll post more of the story tomorrow. I promise. I mean it!!! :) Theres a couple of grammar errors and typos in the story, which make me incredibly angry to discover. Once again, blame it on the mobile device. I assure you, I DO have decent grammar and spelling. It's the mobile device's fault. I wish I could edit it without risking messing up the whole thing. :( I'm going to post the next part of the story in another blog pist. Look out for a post called The Song of Redwall Part 2. Even though it'll probably still suck. Just remember, its not my fault!!! :( Its the mobile device!!! :( Anyway, thanks so much, Salem. I'll look at one of your fics soon. :) Amd I did send you an invite for my blog. If you didn't get it, you might want to check your spam box. Love ya! :)